


Giving in

by InnocentCurruption (OnyxStitches)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Yellow is totally an adult here, consensual mind games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxStitches/pseuds/InnocentCurruption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yellow learns the importance of giving in sometimes and of being careful what she wishes for. Lance finally gets what he wants and gets to see Yelllow naked at last. It's an informative night for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving in

Yellow had gotten used to having Lance stalking around her cottage.

He had shown up a while ago asking for a place to stay while he got his life back on track. She'll admit that she is a sucker for a sob story, so she'd said yes to him. Now he's been living with her for nearly a month, and he's picked up a habit of annoying her for kicks.

Finger's skitter across the pages of a book, and she turns to glare at the one who interrupted her. He's looking at her with a cocky smirk in place. She huffs and turns away back to her book. Choosing to ignore him rather than give Lance the satisfaction of knowing he has gotten to her.

"Shy?" He taunted her. She imagines that if she looks he'll be using that one smirk. The smirk that he uses when he's winning and he knows it. The smirk that is lopsided and shows one of his canine teeth off. It's the smirk that makes her stomach flutter and her panties get moist.

She won't let him get to her, she promises herself. Her voice is bland and monotone as she responds. "Not interested."

His crimson eyes light up with amusement, but she can't see that since she's looking away from him. The look in his eyes is wicked as he leans close to her ear. "In me?" She shudders as he purrs at her. His voice dripping sins and secrets in her ear like molton honey.

"In whatever tricks you are playing." She breaths back. Even this close to giving in she refused to let him win. This was probably all a mind game. His victory over her as revenge for her defeating him before. She wouldn't let him win.

He chuckled lowly in her ear and shoved her slightly so the book fell out of her hands. "And if I don't care?" He smirked as she shuddered against him. By this point he was completely leaning over her and pressing her body into the chair she was sitting in.

"Don't be so full of yourself!" she snapped at him. Her amber eyes flared angrily as she glared straight at him. "I'm not a toy for you to play with when you're bored!" Her eyes seemed to golw with her rage.

He rubbed her shoulders soothingly to lessen her anger before continuing. "I'm not playing." He reassured her. "Not unless you want me too. I could play your body like an instrument if you wanted though..."

"Gah!" Yellow tossed her book to the side and stormed past him towards her bedroom. Hopefully she could have some time away from the frustrating male before he returned to her side. Off handedly she thinks of sliding her own fingers into herself and scratching her itch. The idea is quickly discarded with a blush. The soundproofing on the cabin isn't that good.

She thinks she'll be left alone in there. It is almost inconceivable that he would follow her to her room but deep inside she admits that she no longer knows what he may do. He proves her wrong when only five minutes later she feels the weight of his body settle onto the bed. Five minutes isn't enough to will away the ache beneath her legs, and she sighs in frustration at that fact. Her body is burning itself alive and she can do nothing for it.

In that instance she's glad she decided to wait it out rather than taking care of the problem herself. He would probably have enjoyed walking in on her wanton and needy like that, and she's not willing to give him that satisfaction.

"Yellow..." He purred heatedly in her ears.

She shuddered but didn't turn to face him. "Lance." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I should kick you out."

"You should." Lance agreed. His voice was full of amusement. Slyly he slid his fingers inside her thighs and dragged them over the hem of her panties. It's time like this Yellow regrets deciding to wear the occasional dress. "Giving in is a really good thing you should do too."

With a low groan she slid her legs apart. "Don't you dare play with me." She warned him. While she was speaking she arched her back to push her body against him. "I am not a game."

"Most definitely not." He smirked as he ran his fingers across her panties. A wiggle of his fingers and he had slid the digits beneath the lacy fabric.

Yellow mewled while Lance groaned as his fingers came into contact with her wetness. "So ready for me." He hissed in her ear. "I can't wait to have you squirming beneath me. I want to hear you screaming for me."

Then his fingers are moving and so is his other hand. Before she can think clearly he's got her dress shoved up and one hand on her bra. The other gently traces her opening as she slides and writhes beneath him. His eyes flash in victory but she is too distracted to see this.

"What were you going to do here alone?" He teasingly asks her with a smirk. She jerks lightly in his grasp as his fingers begin to pump inside of her and he purrs in satisfaction. Her reactions to him are the ultimate ego kick. He can feel every moan and gasp he causes her to make, and he loves the power in that. She may have won but here, in this cabin, he is the victor.

One of his knuckles slides against her clit causing her to sob in need. She knows he won't continue until she's answered him. If only she could bring herself to think properly. He's all over her and all around her until she can't think anymore. "Please!" She's moaning and crying out beneath him sweet as honey and soft as silk.

"Answer me Yellow." Lance murmurs in her ear as he moves to cradle her. His hard length is pressing right against her rump as he continues to pump his fingers inside of her. His other hand reaches to tweak a nipple and she groans in ecstasy at his touch.

Her amber eyes are cloudy and fogged over with pleasure as she squirms beneath him. "I was going to take care of myself." She admits in an embarrassed voice. "I didn't 'cause I was worried you'd catch me."

"Maybe I should make you get yourself off while I watch." He purrs deadly as a persian in her ear. He's not startled that she worried about him walking in. They've been slowly building up to this since he came to her, and they both knew that they were going to break someday. Subconsciously Yellow knew that they'd come here eventually.

That's probably why she never kicked him out for being too forward with her.

Lance chuckled as she squirmed against him again. "Don't worry. I'm too impatient for that." He grinned.

Yellow went to say something but Lance took that moment to twist his fingers within her. Distantly she felt him use his other hand to pull off her dress, but she was far too caught by the sensations he was giving her to really argue about being stripped down.

His fingers carefully slid out of her so he could work on the buttons of his shirt. Yellow went to complain but Lance sealed his mouth over hers before the girl could get more than a whine of disappointment out. A rustle of fabric signaled the flight of his shirt across the room. Seconds later he was wrapping his bare arms across Yellows stomach and waist.

"Lance." She mewled. "Hurry up!"

The redhead chuckled at her pleads. "Don't be so impatient darling." He cooed cruelly in her ear. "I'll take good care of you."

The blonde found herself twisting within his grasp when he started to nip and nibble across the column of her throat. He ran his finger nails along her thigh and smirked as her legs jerked at the feeling. Yellow was too caught up in what she was feeling to notice when her lace bra was gently removed.

Lance grinned as he leaned up and looked down at the blonde Pokédex holder spread out beneath him. Her chest was heaving and her hair was laying all over her pillows. "You look so debauched like this Yellow." She shuddered beneath him as he spoke to her. "It makes me want to taint you until you're covered with marks showing that I had you. Would you like that honey?"

"Yes, oh Legendaries, yes please!" Yellow sobbed. "Lance!"

She completely missed the self satisfied smirk on his face as she avidly watched his fingers slowly pull down her panties. The scrap of lace slid easily off her sweat soaked legs before Lance sent them soaring across the room.

"I'm going to taste you." He whispered conspiringly to her. "I bet you'll taste like honey darling."

Yellow could only moan as he leant forwards and gently ran his tongue across her dripping folds. The sight of him bent over between her legs and the feeling of his tongue sliding across her clit made the blonde scream. "Ahhh. Lance!" She squirmed against him, subconsciously pleading for more.

Lance smirked as he leant in for another taste. "You're fucking delicious." He told her with a sly smirk. "But I bet I can make you taste better."

Before she can question what he meant the redheads tongue is sliding deep within her walls and curling masterfully. It slides within her and she squirms above him. Her body arches as pleasurable wave after pleasurable wave strikes her. He reached up to tweak her clit and the coil in her belly she hadn't even noticed snapped.

It's like she's a puppet, and he's the master pulling her strings. It makes her feel fantastic to know he'll catch her when she falls, and it makes him feel powerful to have something so pure fall apart in his tainted fingers.

She begged him like he was fate, but it was him that was in the presence of the divine. As she broke apart in his hands he took a moment to stare and worship the perfect being writhing within his hands and thank the legendaries for letting him have one of their chosen for himself. For what else could she be but a holy angel sent from Lugia itself.

He promises the great dragon that he'll take great care of her as he gently drops the trembling girl back to the bed. She's clearly worn out from the orgasm, and he can't help but be proud that it was him that made her like this. Not Red or Green or any of the stupid pretty boys in the next town, but him; Lance. The man who wanted to murder humanity but was defeated, and he's the one holding this blonde as she slowly comes down from her afterglow.

She's barely coherent as he slides up her body to loom over her. He easily slides her legs around his waist and positioned himself hard and aching against her opening.

Amber eyes fluttered slowly open. "Lance..." She murmured. "What?"

"Shh honey." He gently brushed her bangs from her face. "Just lay back and let me do everything. I'm going to make you feel wonderful."

Pale pink lips parted softly. "I've had sex before." She told him. "I know how it feels."

"Not with me, you haven't." He assured her calmly. "I'm going to make you shatter and fall Yellow. And you're going to love it. I promise." He knows that he'll be far better for her than any of the foolish  _boys_  who have graced her bed before.

Gently he rocked against her. She shifted as she felt his tip rub against her entrance. An eager moan slipped past her lips. "Please..." She panted and shifted beneath him. "I want you."

With a swift thrust her slid inside her. Her entire body seemed to convulse around him from the sudden stimulus. He shuddered to a halt as he felt her warm walls flutter tightly around him. Yellow mewled as felt Lance fill and stretch her.

"So fucking good." He told her in a husky purr. "You're so tight, and hot, and wet for me darling. All for me."

Yellow swallowed heavily beneath him. "Yeah, just for you." She moaned as she felt him shift slightly. "Now move!"

He rolled his hips and smirked as she writhed happily beneath him. Her sweat soaked pale skin shimmered on her cotton sheets, and Lance was entranced. He'd always pictured doing this, but he'd never thought he would actually be able to have her like this. Yellow had always seemed to pure and untouchable for someone like him.

Now she shuddered and screamed beneath him as he slammed hungrily into her. He flooded her soft skin with sharp nips and punishing bites until her neck and shoulders were a mosaic of forming bruises and marks. Yellow didn't complain. In a way she could understand the need to mark the other as yours. The bloody marks her raking nails left down the redheads back were maybe not as obvious, but they meant the same as each of his bites and bruises.

This wasn't about love, but passion. Love could come later when Lance wasn't so worried about having her stolen away and Yellow wasn't afraid she was just a another notch in his belt. Until damning instinct was satisfied everything else could wait.

Both of them could feel their ends approaching as Lance steadily slammed in and out of the woman beneath him. Yellow groaned happily as he reached down to fondle her clit.

"I want you to come for me." He told her with a hungry leer. "I want to feel you tighten around me as I push you over the edge into paradise."

Yellow constricted her long legs tighter around his waist and bucked into Lance. "A little full of yourself, aren't you." she panted.

In response Lance suddenly sped up his rhythm and started pinching Yellow's clit while leaning over and fondling her breast. The blonde sobbed and buckled against him at the sudden change of pace. "I wouldn't say full of myself..." he grinned. "I just know what you need darling. It's okay, you can let go with me."

Yellow never got to respond as she shuddered under her lover. Her eyes rolled backwards and her body arched right off the bed as something inside of her snapped. For a single terrifying moment she felt like she was falling through an abyss before Lance reached out and caught her. Cradled in his arms beneath his still rutting body she shattered to pieces with an earth shattering scream.

Lance fell apart with her as he watched her scream and thrash in ecstasy. The dam inside of him broke and he sunk his teeth into her throat as he pumped himself into her.

Yellow shuddered as she distinctly felt his warm seed splash into her. Lance's warm body collapsed on top of her, but before Yellow could think anything of it darkness swam over her vision and she slipped away beneath waves of exhaustion.

Lance smiled at the woman laying asleep beneath him. Carefully he tucked the blankets closer around them and shifted until he was laying against her back with his arms wrapped around her middle. With a self-satisfied smirk he allowed himself to slide off into sleep. She was his, and no one could change that now. In the end they were stuck together for better or worse. He wasn't planning on letting anyone else have the miracle in his arms.

No matter what he had to do to keep it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Written both because I need more sex scene practice and because there can never be enough Granted shipping.


End file.
